


Bound

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Art, Bondage, Creampie, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Regula serves his Emperor.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Regula van Hydrus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).




End file.
